The 76th Hunger Games
by MilliniumLint
Summary: Katniss and Peeta weren t in the quarter quell. There was no rebellion. The hunger games is still going on. There are new tributes, a new arena and a lot of tears and blood. Let the 70th hunger games begin!
1. Chapter 1

**District 1, 2, and 3 Reapings**

**All characters belong to Susan Collins**

_Shine Collins, age 15, District One female tribute_

I woke up, rubbed my eyes and glanced at my calendar. Reaping day, finally. I rolled out of bed and went down stairs and ate a quick breakfast.

I could hardly wait. I dashed upstairs. I wanted do get to the train a bit in the academy before the reaping. I grabbed and put on my training clothes. They were plain and unfashionable, and most girls hated them. I was not like most girls in District 1. I didn`t care about clothes or hair or other girly things. Frankly, despite the fact that we made and supplied luxury items, I didn`t give a damn about any of those things. I lived to fight, and I loved it.

I brushed out my shoulder-length curly red hair, and brushed my teeth before I ran down stairs.

"I`m going to train with Vic!" I told my mom.

"`Kay Shine, make sure you're home in time to get ready for the reaping," She told me. I nodded and left to go train.

_Gem Kye, age 12, District 1 male tribute_

I threw one last punch at the punching bag before I saw the clock. Shit, the reaping!

I quickly grabbed my stuff and went home.

"Here, I got this for you to wear at the reaping," My dad said as I walked in.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the clothes. I was dreading the reaping. I had watched the games each year and all the blood made me want to puke. I knew I wouldn`t stand a chance. I was small, and although I was a black belt in karate, I probably wouldn`t last three seconds.

"Look," My older sister Jewlie, said, "You`ll be fine. Don`t worry, just go hurry up and get dressed."

I went upstairs, put on the sweater and dress pants, and tried (and failed) to flatten my messy blond hair. I looked in the mirror.

"Hey handsome," I said and did a few stupid poses before someone tapped me on the back.

It was Jewlie. Her wavy blond hair was in braids and she wore a pretty blue gown that brought out her eyes. It was one of my mother`s dresses, and she had died a year ago from an unknown illness.

"You look nice," I told her.

"You too, now come on," My sister grabbed my hand. "We don`t wanna be late."

_Shine Collins, age 15, District 1 female tribute_

In the crowd of other 15-year-old girls, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Most girls in our district had blond hair, and my bright red curls made me different. Also, while the other girls were dressed up in their best clothes, I wore khakis and a plain blue t-shirt. I hated dressing up. I was probably the only tomboy in district one. I looked over a my best friend, Victor( a.k.a. Vic ). He was the same age as me and looked uncomfortable in his dress clothes.

"Ladies first!" Our mentor, Candy Glow squealed excitedly as that boring video finally ended. We all turned towards her. She was wearing a wig made out of cotton candy and a hideous dress made out of candy wrappers. Her perfume smelled like chocolate and was so strong I could smell it from over here. It made my mouth water, and I`d wished I had eaten more for breakfast that morning.

"I volunteer!" I shouted before she could choose a name. I lived for the thrill of the fight, and the hunger games was my dream.

"A volunteer?" Candy squeaked. "Wonderful, come on up dear." I practically skipped up there.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Shine Collins," I said proudly. I`d always like my name. Most of the names in 1 were girly and stupid, but not mine. Mine inspired me to shine. And I will.

_Gem Kye, age 12, District 1 male tribute_

I knew Shine. I`d seen her train, and she was pretty good. She could definitely win the games.

"Now our boy tribute, Gem Kye." Candy announced.

No, no. Not me, it can`t be me. I was shaking and couldn`t catch my breath.

Suddenly my sister was beside me. Her blue eyes glittered with tears. Jewlie wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her so tightly she probably couldn`t breathe.

"I love you," She whispered and I let go of her. I went up to the stage and stood beside Shine. And we were taken away to the capital, to our death.

_Rayna Lark, age 17, district 2 female tribute_

"Rayna, come on, wake up!" My twin brother, Randall said irritably as he shook me awake.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"It`s reaping day, duh!" Randall said. "Hurry up and get dressed, your gonna be late!" He was already dressed up in a light green collered shirt that looked nice his hazel eyes and khaki pants. His dark brown curls were slicked back with hair gel and he wore the locket that his girlfriend, Prina had given him on his birthday.

"Oh, damn!" I exclaimed. I hopped out of bed and quickly grabbed the clothes I had picked out- a silky pink dress that reaches my knees- and rushed into the bathroom and got dressed. I combed the tangles out of my long dark brown hair and tied it back with a matching pink ribbon. After I put on some sandels and brushed my teeth I came out.

"I`m ready," I told him.

"Thank the lord," My twin joked. "I was starting to worry you fell in the toilet or something, you were taking forever!"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand as we walked to the town square for the reaping. I winced as my finger was pricked and held my brother`s hand when it was his turn to have his pricked. Randall hates needles.

"Good luck!" I said as I went to the area designated for 17-year-old girls and he went to the one for 17-year-boys.

"Welcome!" Our escort, Luna Silver practically screamed into the microphone. Her hair was dyed silver and she had grey eyes. Her skin sparkled and her dress and shoes were midnight blue with a pattern of stars. "Happy hunger games! And now let`s watch a very special video from the capital!"

I groaned inwardly. I`d watched that video a million times. I just wanted to get on with the actual reaping. This may sound crazy, but I wouldn`t really mind being reaped. I have dyslexia, so I never really do well or enjoy school, but I enjoy fighting and I`m good with a sword.

"And now," Luna shrieked, "Let`s see who will be representing us in this years hunger games. Ladies first!" She drew a slip of paper.

"Rayna Lark!" She announced, and I froze in shock. I wasn`t upset about my name being picked, I was an okay fighter, but surprised. my parents had pretty good jobs, so I never took any tesserae. It was only in there seven times, which was more than most since I was one of the older kids in the reaping, but still. I always imagined I`d have to volunteer. I slowly walked up to the stage. I caught Randall`s eyes in the crowd. He looked pretty scared and upset. My brother was like my best friend, and he looked a if his worse nightmare come true.

"And our boy tribute," Luna said loudly. She grabbed another slip from the boys` bowl. "Oh wow, this is interesting. Our tribute is Randall Lark!"

It felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. My beloved twin, in the games! Randall was pretty smart, but he spent more time studying than he did training. he was a fast runner, but he was super clumsy. Worst of all, it might be me who kills him. And I knew that I had a choose, lose my brother, or my life.

_Randall Lark, age 17, District 2 male tribute_

When my sister, my precious sister was reaped, I thought things couldn`t get worse. The my name was drawn, and I lost it. I haven`t cried since I was a little kid, but tears were now running down my cheeks and I just couldn`t make them stop. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage.

Immediately Rayna wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed tightly. Her head rested under my chin and I could feel her heart beating, steady and strong.

After a few moments I let go and wiped away my tears. I forced a smile on my face.

"I believe you guys are twins, am I correct?" Luna squealed and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Yes," We said at the same time and laughed.

"Well," Our escort said exitedly. "I believe this is a first! Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Based on how my day was going so far, the odds were not in my favor. Not at all.

_Talia Wright, age 13, District 3 Female Tribute_

I stood with the other 13-year-old girls, as the boring video from the Capitol played. Instead of paying attention I was brainstorming ideas for my next invention. Like many people in District 3, which was responsible for technology, I enjoyed building and inventing, and I was good at it. You could give me anything and I could build something to use.

If it weren`t for my inventing skills, I would probably be dead. My father was killed in a factory explosion two years ago. My mom worked pretty hard and she was always exhausted, so I had to look after my five-year-old sister Meadow. My problems have come up in my life and I`d been able to solve them with a simple little invention.

"Now," Our escort, Poppy Loom exclaimed, "It is time to pick our tributes, ladies first!" She wobbled over to the bowl in her way-to-high heels that matched her scarlet dress. Her skin is dyed pale pink and her eyes and hair are dyed crimson. She looks terrifying.

"Our female tribute is," Poppy looks at the piece of paper. "Talia Wright!"

Me? No, it can`t be me. I can`t go into the games and leave my family behind! Who would take care of Meadow? We`ve already lost one family member. I held my head high and walked up to the stage. I looked at the crowd.

My little sister was crying and clinging to my mother. My mom had the most broken, lost look in her eyes. My best friend, Chrissy is looking around desperately, as if she hoped someone would volunteer and save me. I knew Chrissy would volunteer for me herself if she could, but she was only 11. You had to be age 12-18 to be in the games. The sight of them so upset made me just want to cry.

_Smoky Tinker, age 16 , District 3 male tribute_

I watched the small, Talia Wright, girl walk up to the stage. She had olive skin and brown eyes, and dark hair was chin-length and shiny. She wore a drab looking pale pink dress and looked about 13.

She looked like she was fighting back tears. I immediately felt bad for her. She was only 13. Most kids that young didn`t have a chance in the games. The odds were definitely not in her favor.

I nervously glance over at my little brother, Kindle. He was 12, and it was his first reaping. Kindle was autistic, and had been freaking out about the reaping all morning.

"And now for the boys," Poppy said. She drew a slip of paper. "Kindle Tinker." I can`t breathe. I can`t move. I can`t speak. I`m paralyzed with shock.

"No!" Kindle screams. The fear in his voice brings tears to my eyes. "No, no! It`s not me! Smoky said they wouldn`t choose me!"

Two Peacekeepers grab him by the arms and march him up to the stage and he begins thrashing around, crying and screaming.

"Smoky! Smoky! Please, don`t let them take me! They`re gonna hurt me, please! I don`t wanna die!" My brother screams desperately. A Peacekeeper puts his hand over his mouth.

Suddenly I`m moving towards my baby brother.

"I volunteer!" I scream. They release Kindle but he`s still sobbing.

"Hey," I said gently. "It`s okay, you`re safe now. Safe and sound.**(no pun intended)**"

"You`re gonna die," He said thickly. "My brother`s gonna die."

"No, no," I assured him. "I`ll be okay. You worry about yourself. Take care of Ivy while I`m gone." I told him. Ivy was our 5-month-old baby sister, and Kindle adores her.

I walk up to the stage.

"What`s your name?" Poppy asked.

"Smoky Tinker," I replied shakily.

"Well congratulations, to our tributes for this years hunger games, Talia Wright and Smoky Tinker!" Our escort shouts.

And then, something happens that would never expected.

Kindle presses two fingers to his mouth and lifts them up in the air.

**Well that took a long time to write. I worked pretty hard and am already quite attached to my characters. It`s going to be really hard for me as well as you when they are killed in the games. I don`t even know how I am even going to choose who lives. Anyway, please review and tell me who your favorite tribute is so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**District 4, 5, and Reapings**

**Thank-you for all the reviews and support! All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_Alyssa Blue, age 18, District 4 female_

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and then I saw it.

The spider.

It was small, brown and crawling right towards me. I stood against the wall, trembling. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as it neared me.

"Eeeek!" I shrieked as it crawled up my leg.

I heard footsteps and my father burst in. Thank God I was at least wearing a towel.

"Oh my gosh, what`s wrong!" He exclaimed, worried.

"Spider," I whimpered.

My dad rolled his eyes and quickly killed the spider.

"Really Alyssa," He sighed. "Hurry up and get ready for the reaping." My dad left.

I quickly dried myself off and got dressed in a shimmery light blue dress. It was my mother`s but last year she was whipped to death by peacekeepers just for being late to work one day. The dress was beautiful but the memories were painful. I brushed out my shiny light brown hair and put it up in a messy bun, and put on my flip-flops.

I ran to the reaping and winced as my finger was pricked. I stood in the section for 18-teen-year old girls. And then something beautiful caught my eye.

Finnick Odair, my best friend and only friend as well a victor and mentor. When he`s not mentoring the games he lives in district 4 and we hang out a lot. He always make me laugh. Finnick also helps train me in case I was ever reaped. Now I`m almost as good with a trident as he is.

And he`s hot! Like smoking, setting of fire alarms hot! Don`t get me wrong, this isn`t some sort of silly teenage girl crush. I love him for mort than just his looks. I love him for his laugh, his goofy grin, his cocky personality. I love him for just being Finnick. **(yes, I am shipping them! let`s just say Annie doesn`t exist and Finnick is 20 instead of 24, so their relationship isn`t all that weird cause of their ages.)**

He looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the gesture, trying not to blush.

"Welcome, welcome!" A man`s voice squeaks. I turn to see. Rondan Squeak our escort. He looks like a rat, and I mean literally looks like a rat. His hair is gray, and thick, and mean all of it. On his face, his arms, his legs, are all coated in thick gray hair, or should I say fur. His nose is dyed pink and he has whiskers tattooed on. He is small, and has beady black eyes. Yep, he is definitely a rat. Finnick and I like to call him Rodent instead of Rodan.

"And now," Rodan squeals. "It`s time for us to remember why we have this games!" He turned on the boring video we have to watch each year. Death, destruction, blood, blah, blah, blah. It doesn`t even make since. If that`s what the Dark Days were really like, how is it any different from the hunger games?

I looked of at Finnick, who was pretending to be asleep, and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"it`s time," Rodan shrieked. "To choose the victors for the 76th hunger games!" He drew a slip.

"Alyssa Blue," The rodent squeaked.

I froze. Me? I could have never imagined I would be the one in the hunger games. I calmly walked up to the stage, trying my best to keep my brave face on. My dad was as white as a sheet, and I realized that I was the only family he had left, and if he lost me he`d be alone. Finnick`s face was absolutely horrified. I saw him pinch his perfectly tanned arm, as if he couldn`t believe this was happening. Neither could I.

_Cooper Lotus, age 14, district 4 male tribute_

"Ariel, hurry!" My dad snapped as he handed my 8-year-old sister a dark purple dress. Ariel grabbed a hold over the clothing, fear in her big blue eyes. before I can run to protect her, my father kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. She was bawling her eyes out, and I run over to her.

"Shh," I saw gently. "It`s okay." She stops crying and runs to get dressed, her blond hair flying behind her.

Suddenly I feel my mother smack my behind.

I shuddered.

I rushed to my room and put on dress clothes and fixed my hair before Skyler, my sister, who was only three toddled into my room sleepily. Her thumb was in her mouth and her hair was a mess.

Oh, no! I had forgotten to get her up, and she was going to be late if I didn`t hurry with her. If mom or dad found out, boy would she be in trouble.

"Come on Skyler," I told her nervously. "Arms up." She obeyed and I helped her remove her nightgown and underclothes. I walked the toddler into the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with water.

"Coop," my youngest sister whispered, worry in her voice. "Is Mommy and Daddy gonna give me a owie?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. I lifted her into the bath. "Not if I can help it," I assured her. I grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub the dirt, sweat and worries off her bruised skin.

Looking at the cuts, bruises and scars that decorated her tanned flesh made me so sad. They were reminders of the times I`d failed. I`d failed to protect my sister.

When I was younger, I didn`t understand. I alays just figured my parents were a little rough with me, and until I started school that I realized the other kids weren`t coming in with black eyes, minor burns, and limps daily. That`s when it dawned on me I was being abused. And then when I turned six, my sister Ariel Elizabeth Lotus was born.

My parents hardly did anything for baby Ariel. My mother nursed her, just to make her be quiet, but other than that, they did nothing. They never woke up to her screams in the night, and rarely changed her filthy diapers. I was probably the only kid in the first grade that spent his free time changing, burping, singing to, playing with, and bathing his baby sister. I pretty much became a parent at age six.

I was almost 9 when I welcomed another sister, Brooklyn Lily Lotus. This time, I was ready. I had spent years protecting and loving Ariel, and I was now older and more capable than before. I had plenty of practice with changing diapers and burping and stuff, so taking care of her was a breeze. Brooklyn was normally a quiet baby. Now, however, my parents had begun to scare me. Being beaten was not fun, but they were so rough and careless with the little girls it made me nervous. They never hesitated to beat and shove Ariel, who was only three at the time, and she had already broken several bones. Brooklyn was constantly be shaken and "accidently" dropped. I put myself in front of them to block the blows as often as I could, but sometimes I just wasn`t enough.

Even worse, and far more embarrassing was the sexual abuse. I throw up in my mouth just thinking about it. You don`t know the meaning of the word sickening is till you`ve had your mom forcibly have sex with you or had your dad touching your private parts. Afterwards I felt so gross, so used, I wished I could crawl out of my own skin. I could hardly stand the sight of my sisters crying and bleeding after my dad was finished with them.

Finally, I was eleven when my youngest sister was born. Her name was Skyler Christina Lotus and by then I had dropped out of school to care for all my sisters. I was pretty much a full time parent. Not that I minded, I love my siblings more than anything, but now I was starting to really hate my mom and dad. Shortly after Skyler turned two my mom found out she was having another baby, which is due in about a week from today, in fact, and I began to wonder, why?

Why did my parents even have us? Why? They don't even care about us. As a matter of fact, they never have even told any of that they loved us. What's the point in even having kids if you don't give a damn about them. All they do is hurt us and rape us. It like we were born just so they can have their own punching bag as well a sex toy.

I've asked my mom and dad before, and believe me, I learned quickly it's not a good idea. Last time I asked my dad during an argument when I was angry and not thinking, he pulled a knife on me and I ended up with stitches.

"Ahhh!" My thoughts were broken by the sound of something smashing and my sister Brooklyn screaming. "Oww!" The five-year-old yelped."Cooper help, ohh!" She moaned. Skyler began to cry.

Suddenly Ariel fully dressed and ready burst into the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, Cooper," She said to me. "You guys are okay, thank God."

I nodded. "Take Sky out of the bath and dry her off, I`m gonna go see what`s wrong, `kay?" She nodded and grabbed a towel while I dashed out of the bathroom toward the sound of my sister`s screams.

I found her in the kitchen. My mom was holding Brooklyn`s hand on the hot stove. The five-year-old was crying out pain, tears in her sea green eyes and sweat on her forehead. I saw a smashed plate and bread crumbs on the floor, and figured she had dropped her dish when taking it to the sink.

"No, mama, no please," She begged as she twisted, squirmed and struggled.

I paused, not knowing what to do. Like I said, my mom was pregnant with yet another baby, so I had to be careful using force against her. It wasn`t my mom I cared about hurting, it was my unborn little brother or sister.

I rushed over to the stove and twisted my mom`s wrist till I heard it snap. She abruptly lit go and kicked in well, a bad spot for guys. I doubled over, gasped until the pain subsided. When I straightened up, I was relieved to see my mom was gone, I`m pretty sure it`s cause I broke her wrist.

When I turned around I saw Brooklyn standing by my side. Her eyes were hardly holding back tears, which was surprising since Brook has always been really tough compared to my other sisters. She hardly ever cried no matter how much our parents beat her, even when she was a baby.

I quickly put my arms around her and gently stroked her longish wavy dark brown hair. Her heart _thumped _firm and steady against my chest. I gently let her go after a few moments.

"Let me see your hand," I asked her and she held it out. It was red and blistered and looked like it hurt a lot. I gently broke of a branch from the Aloe plant in the kitchen and squeezed the gooey cream onto Brooklyn`s burned hand. She sighed in relief.

Just then Ariel came in, holding Skyler in her arms. The toddler`s curly light-brown hair had a hot pink ribbon in it and she was wearing a matching dress. Brook was wearing a pale blue dress and headband.

"Well look at you girls," I said with a smile. "You sure look pretty today." I told them, knowing they would need the encouragement. Later on my parents probably would not be saying such good things. My sisters need to grow up with at least someone to tell them they are beautiful.

They smiled and we rushed to the reaping.

At the reaping, I leave them to stand in a group together. Our parents of course, are at home. I anxiously walk towards the correct section and wait until the video is over and our escort, a rat-like man named Rodan Squeak draws the girls name.

"Alyssa Blue," Rodan squeals and a girl with light brown hair in a bun that looks about 18 walks up to the stage. Alyssa looks surprisingly calm as she walks up to the stage. Finnick Odair, our young attractive mentor, looks more upset than usual. I`ve seen him hanging out with that girl around and district 4 before so I figured she was probably a friend of him. Alyssa probably wasn`t just another doomed tribute to him, I bet. It was personal. And by the look on his face, he`d just lost his best friend.

"And our boy tribute is," Our escort`s rat face scrunched up hideously as he struggled to read the name on the slip of paper. "Cooper Lotus."

I felt as if I`d been punched in the stomach, or a very personal boy area. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. My legs felt like jelly and I fell to my knees.

I can`t be a tribute, I can`t! How could I leave my sisters when they needed me? And my mom was due to have another baby in a week, who would take care of him? The oldest Ariel is only eight, how could she take care of a newborn as well as the others? Who knows what my parents would do to the girls when I`m not around? They`ve tried to kill us several times already. What if I died? The kids would be all alone in the world, nobody to love them, hug them, and give them the strength and self esteem. Nobody.

There was no way I was getting out of this. I had dropped out of school three years ago and spent most of my time taking care of Ariel, Brooklyn, and Skyler, so I had no friends. Nobody friend or not would ever volunteer. Nobody in their right mind that is.

I felt someone`s arm on my shoulder. I flinched, wondering if my parents had come to the reaping after all and decided to give me one last beating before I left. I turned around and saw Finnick`s handsome face looking back at mine.

"Come on," He said his voice gentle as he helped me up and walked me to the stage. "Don`t cry." I suddenly realized that I was crying like a little boy.

I looked at the girls. Ariel and Sky were sobbing. Brooklyn however, the strongest of them was just staring at me. And I could tell from the look on her face that she`d lost all hope.

_Linzi Draper, age 12, district 5_

I just about fell asleep listening to that stupid video they show a the reaping every single year. I tucked a stray strand of my ginger hair that had escaped from my braid behind my ear and focused my brown eyes on our escort.

Like most Capitol people, our escort, Sunshine Yeller, was not um, normal. He skin was dyed bright yellow and she wore a pale gold gown. She had golden eyes, blond hair, and even her teeth were bright yellow. She was certainly an eyesore, even though she is considered quite a fashion statement in the Capitol. I don`t understand how they find such bizarre and hideous styles pretty in the Capitol. It`s insane!

Sunshine`s okay though. Even though this is my first reaping I`ve watched from the sidelines long enough to know she not that bad. Unlike the other escorts that are silly and shallow, she seems to be warm and genuine.

"Welcome," Sunishine says sweetly. "To the 76th annual hunger games! First, let`s choose our girl tribute." She walked over and drew a slip of paper from the girls glass bowl.

"Our girl tribute this year," Our escort says warmly. "Is Amy Blackwell!"

No, not Amy. She`s my best friend, I can`t lose her. Then again, her being drawn is not a surprise. Amy has seven little brothers and her family is super poor. She took tesserae for her entire family. It backfired, big time.

Amy can`t die. She has a huge family to love and live for. I`m an only child, and I hate to say it, but I`m not really needed.

"I volunteer!" I shouted loudly and clearly. Everyone slowly turned around and stared.

"A volunteer?" Sunshine said slowly, unable to keep the disbelief out of her voice. Amy was shaking her head. My parents of course, hadn`t even bothered to show up and were at work. I doubt they would care anyway.

I nodded and walked up to the stage.

"Hi," I said calmly and immediately felt ridiculous addressing the audience like that. Despite that I took a deep breath and continued, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "My name is Linzi Draper," I grinned. "And I`m gonna be your next victor."

_Jamie Ellert, age 17, district 5 male tribute_

Damn, I thought to myself groggily, that girl sure has nerve. I don`t think I`ve ever seen a girl that young volunteer, ever.

"And now lets pick our boy tribute," Sunshine told us softly, smiling. Even though her voice wasn`t shrill, the microphone made in ten times louder and I put my hand to my pounding head and winced.

As if reaping day wasn`t bad enough, I had a killer hangover. I`d woken up feeling like my head was being hit repeatedly by a sledgehammer and thrown up quite a bit. I was really starting to regret those last few beers I`d had. In fact, I`m starting to regret the first drink I have ever had that led to this. As hard as it is to admit I well, have a drinking problem.

It all started when I was fifteen. I had been best friends with this girl, Wendy Hawk, since we were little. I`d also had a crush on her since I was little. Boy, she was pretty. Wendy had the silkiest dark brown wavy hair and amber eyes that made me want to melt inside. She was a year older than me, although small for her age, and had a sprinkle of freckles in her pale face. Her laugh made my stomach do backflips and her smile was contagious. Wendy sang laugh an angel and her voice was as sweet as sugar. We could spend hours just talking. She was the only one that could make me laugh till my sides hurt and cry like a little boy. Wendy was one-of-a-kind and we were two peas in a pod.

Finally before the reaping, I got the courage to finally tell her that I had feelings for her. In response Wendy kissed me, and told me she felt the same way, before going off to her section before the reaping started. Throughout the entire reaping I could do nothing but stare at her and blush like an idiot. When her name was drawn, it was like a slap in the face. I felt like crying as I watched her walk up to the stage.

Surprisingly, Wendy made it pretty far. She was pretty clever and had a lot of sponsors. Not to mention she could actually fight pretty damn well. One day, a few days before the girl fro district 2 was crowned victor, she was shot by the boy from district 8 by a bow and arrow. He shot it from far away, and he had a sneaky, soundless way of walking, so she had no idea he was there.

As she lay dying, she did something I`d never forget. You see, when Wendy and I were younger, we mad up our own form of sign language so when could communicate in school without getting in trouble. As she lay there, dying in her own pool of blood, she put her hand in a fist and lay it over her heart, then touched two of her fingers to her lips. That was our sign for _I love you_.

I`d never cried so hard in my entire life until that moment when Wendy was killed. After that I ran over to my friend Adam`s house and he asked me if I wanted a drink. I took it hesitantly and it numbed my pain. It made me feel like Wendy hadn`t died, like everything was okay, and that I hadn`t lost my best friend.

It wasn`t that simple. Drinking had good and bad things about it. Sure, it made losing Wendy less painful, but the things I did while I was drunk were absolutely mortifying. I vaguely remember one time I drank way too much and ended up running down the street naked singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb." I`ve ended up passed out on the streets in a puddle of my own urine more times than I can count. Also, hangovers are absolute hell.

Believe me, I`ve tried to stop. My parents know I have a problem and although I`m old enough,(the legal drinking age in Panem is 14) they knew it had gotten out of control. I have attempted to go without drinking, but I could hardly stand it. With drawl is a bitch, trust me.

While Sunshine chose a name, I took out a small flask and took a swig while no one was looking. The vodka burned my throat and acted as glue, connecting the pieces of broken heart until it was whole. For now anyway.

"Our boy tribute," Our escort said cheerfully. "Is Jamie Ellert."

"Me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "Damn."

Most people couldn`t help but laugh at my reaction. I ran my fingers through my blond curls and sighed.

"Dude," Adam nudged me. "Go on up." I could tell he was more upset than he wanted me to see. I shrugged and walked up to the stage.

I stood by that young redhead, Linzi, who had volunteered. I glanced over at her with my pale green eyes.

"Hey," I muttered as I discreetly took a sip of my drink. I was going to need it.

_Eve Lewis, age 16, district 6_

I sat up and my bed and stretched.

"Good morning district six," I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my dark blue eyes.

"Yeah," I heard my two-year-old brother, Nicky squeal from his bed. "Good morning distwict six!"

He hopped out of bed and ran over to mine.

'Today`s the weaping? Wight?" Nicky asked cheerfully, jumping up and down.

I climbed out of bed and nodded.

"How many times didja put your name in, Evie?" The toddler asked as he took of his jammies and dug out his dress clothes for the reaping.

"Only the five that I needed to," I assured him. Luckily, our family made a pretty good income, so I never took any tesserae. Since it was just my baby brother so it wasn`t really that awkward, I quickly undressed and got dress in a pale green dress and braided my dirty blond hair to the side like that famous Katniss girl does.

"Oh," Nicky said softly as he struggled to tie his tie. "You`re not gonna get picked, are ya?"

"I hope not," I replied gently and helped him with his tie.

"I hope not either," Nicky said grimly as he put on his shoes and went to go brush his teeth.

_Nico Adams, age 13, distict 6 male tribute_

I shoved the last of my oatmeal down my throat, savoring the sweet cinnamon flavor. I glanced at the pot filled with more of the hot cereal longingly. I have loved oatmeal ever since I was a baby and was dying for seconds, but I didn`t have time. Today was the reaping, and I was going to need time to get ready.

"I`m gonna go get ready, dad," I said as I got up. My dad nodded at me. Three of my brothers got up as well and followed me. Sadly, my mom had died last year gving birth to my youngest brother, 18-month-old Alex, who stayed at the table and giggled as my dad spooned oatmeal into his mouth. I forced a grin at him, although it was hard to love him. Sometimes I couldn`t help but blame him for my mom`s death. I don`t think I`m the only one who does.

"So," My oldest brother, Lucas, who was 18, as we walked to the room we all shared. "Exited for the reaping?"

I shook my head. This is only my second reaping, but I hated it. I hated the waiting, the not knowing, and watching people you knew go up to the stage and being taken away to their death.

"Nope," I said flatly.

I slowly picked out some off my best clothes and grabbed a towel as I waited for my turn to shower. "I don`t like them at all. It`s scary. I can`t help but think I`m gonna lose one of you."

"Look," My 15-year-old brother Patrick came out of the bathroom along with a cloud of steam, making his curly fair hair curl even more. "Chill okay, I think you know that if any of us were in the games we could totally kick ass."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Oh really?" I teased.

"Damn right," Steve, who was only 14, said with a grin. "I could go all ninja on them tributes!" He kicked and punched randomly at the empty space in front of him while shrieking and making ridiculous noises.

Lucas laughed. "Look, the point is if any of us got reaped it`s not like it would be hopeless."

"Unless it was you," Steve smirked. "Just kidding," He added seeing the worried look on my face. "You`ll do alright Nico."

"Uh-huh," Patrick murmured as he buttoned up his shirt. he looked up at me and smiled. "Now go hurry up and take a shower, you stink."

_Eve Lewis, age 16, district 6_

"Please just go stand with Mom and Dad, It`s be over soon, I promise," I told Nicky calmly. The toddler was clinging my leg and wouldn`t leave. I was going to be late if I didn`t shake him off soon.

He shook his head, his messy light-brown hair falling into his blue eyes. "No," Nicky replied stubbornly. "I don`t wanna leave you."

The woman who pricked our fingers to keep track of us sighed. "Could you two please hurry up?"

"Sorry ma`am my little brother is just being kinda clingy," I muttered apologetically, and looked down at him.

"Look Nicky," I said firmly. "The reaping is going to hurry up. If I`m late I`m going to get in big trouble, okay."

My little brother sighed in defeat and let go of me. Before he went to go join our parents he turned around and looked at me.

"Evie," Nicky said softly. "I didn`t wanna leave you cause," He took a deep breath, his dark blue eyes filling with tears. "Cause I`m not sure if I`m gonna see you again." He ran to join our mom and dad and I was left standing there, lost in my own thoughts.

I silently held out my hand and hardly flinched as it was pricked. "Sorry `bout that." I said flatly.

"It`s alright," The woman said. "Little ones are a handful. I have three daughters at home." She explained.

I nodded and went over to the section was assigned and as soon as the video came on, I immediately zoned out.

What Nicky said really made me wonder, what if I don`t come back? What if I`m the one that`s drawn this year? I brought one of my fingers to my mouth and began to bite on the nail, despite the many times my parents have scolded me for it. I didn`t care. It calmed my nerves.

"Are you ready to pick a girl tribute?" Our escort, Sandy Buck asked in her insanely deep voice. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her appearance. She had ugly buck teeth and her eyes were a startling shade of green, surrounded by way too much eye makeup in all the wrong colors. Sandy`s nails were long and electric blue, and she wore a dress made entirely out of colorful feathers. The only thing normal about her was her long, greasy brown hair. She look like a freak. Actually her appearance was just scary. My little brother was terrified of her.

I heard whimpering and turned to see Nicky hiding behind my mom. His eyes peeked out from his hiding place and they were filled with fear. I held back a laugh. His reaction to such an ugly woman was priceless.

Sandy reached into the bowl and her colorful nails scraped against the bowl. I shuddered. She drew out a name, and it accidently slipped out of her fingers, floating to the floor.

"Damn it," She blurted out and her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken into her microphone. None of us could control our laughter as she bent over and retrieved the paper, her cheeks stained an ugly shade of red with embarrassment.

The next words she spoke were ones I would never, ever forget. "Our girl tribute, this year, is Eve Lewis."

I shakily walked up towards the stage, a look of horror on my face. I saw my family in the crowd of people, and they were both crying. I put my hands up to my face and found it wet with tears. My breath caught when I saw my brother. Nicky was shaking his head sadly, and if he could, I found myself wishing he hadn`t left me.

_Nico Adams, age 13, distict 6 male tribute_

I ran my fingers through my white-blond waves anxiously as I waited for one unlucky boy to be picked. Gosh, I couldn`t help but feel sorry for the girl, Eve, who had been picked. She was crying and looked devastated.

"Are you ready to pick a boy tribute?" Sandy exclaimed cheerfully. Nobody answered, but she picked out a piece of paper anyway.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. Steve, who in the section next to mine, was closest to me, gave me an encouraging smile.

"Nico Adams." Sandy announced. Immediately my knees began to shake and my palms were dampening with sweat. I bit my lip and made my way through the crowd, aware that everybody`s eyes were on me.

"No!" I heard several voices shout and nearly tripped over my own feet in surprise. I slowly turned around, and as I expected, Lucas, Patrick, and Steve were on their feet.

Everyone turned and slowly looked at them in shock. We almost never have volunteers, much less three of them. Not only that, but all of us together was probably quite a sight since aside from height, we all look almost exactly alike with our matching bright green eyes and tousled curly/wavy white-blond hair the shone in the sunlight.

"No," I said, my voice cracking. My face was scrunched up, trying to hold back my tears, and my head was spinning, but I managed to smile. "No, I`m not going to have you risk your lives for me. I won`t let you." Tears were no falling down my face against my will as I scrambled up to stand by the other tribute.

When I glance at Steve, Patrick, and Lucas again, what I saw scared me. All three boys were crying their eyes out. I had never seen any of them cry, not since we lost mom. Somehow I had a feeling they`d just lost me too.

**Gosh, that chapter took like forever. Sadly, I`m getting even more attached to these characters! I`m seriously going to have a hard time killing them. Oh, and by the way I know there are some sensitive topics in this story, and I hope I`m not offending anyone. Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, but I needed that time to do my best and I hope you like. Pretty please with mokingjays on top review! **


End file.
